Lift Me Up
by SapphireElric
Summary: Demyx and Zexion relish their lives, their loves. When Xemnas sends Zexion to Castle Oblivion, everything changes. Will their love survive? Oneshot to celebrate Zemyx day


**_Author's Note: Okay, this was originally written for a competition on DA (didn't win, but oh well) and I thought I'd post it here to celebrate Zemyx day!!! Please enjoy and let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own. If I did, Zexion wouldn't have been killed in Chain of Memories and all of Kingdom Hearts II would be filled with Demy and Zexy goodness_**

"Come on, Zexy!" the Melodious Nocturne bounced on the balls of his feet as he attempted to get the Cloaked Schemer to follow him.

"And why should I follow you?" the one crystal blue eye that wasn't obscured by slate hair eyed the Nocturne suspiciously.

"There's something I want to show you" the Nocturne lowered his voice as if afraid that anyone else would hear and spoil his secret. Demyx's cerulean eyes widened hopefully, giving him the pitiful look of a kicked puppy who doesn't know what it's done wrong. Zexion sighed and allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of his lips- an action reserved only for the musician before him.

Demyx took this as an acceptance of his words and immediately grabbed Zexion's hand and ran up to the roof, dragging Zexion behind him.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the Cloaked Schemer as he took in the beauty surrounding him. The sky was streaked with shades of red, gold, pink and there were hints of purples and blues just starting to creep in. The natural beauty facing him was nothing compared to the face of the Nocturne bathed in the colours of the sunset. Each different shade of red and gold picked out a different feature and highlighted them beautifully. Zexion was speechless. The sight of Demyx and a sunset was completely breathtaking.

"Zexy?" Dem's melodious voice broke through his reverie, and Zexion looked Demyx straight in the eye, smiling like there was no tomorrow; a happy glint in his eyes.

"Thank you Demyx. This is... there are no words to describe just how amazing and beautiful this is" Zexion allowed himself to be pulled into the arms of the Nocturne and breathed in the slightly salty, slightly sweet scent of his lover. Demyx's breath slightly ruffled Zexion's hair as it was let out in a contented sigh.

They stayed in each other's arms until the stars twinkled overhead and the cool, night air penetrated through the blanket of warmth that they had created in their embrace. Zexion shivered and Demyx smiled gently. Before Zexion knew what was happening, he had his arms around Demyx's neck and the Melodious Nocturne was carrying him bridal style. The Cloaked Schemer made to protest, but Demyx hushed him and opened up a portal. The musician refused to set the literary genius back down until they'd spun around. Only then did Demyx set Zexion carefully down on his bed.

"Goodnight, Zexy" Demyx made to leave, but a small hand took hold of his calloused one before he could.

"Stay" that was all the invitation the Melodious Nocturne needed to turn around and join his slate-haired lover in the bed. Demyx wrapped strong arms around the shorter boy, who circled his arms around Dem's waist in return, snuggling into the warmth the taller boy provided. They fell asleep like that, content to be with one another.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zexion sighed. Things never changed in Castle Oblivion. Demyx was far away, and as the Cloaked Schemer looked back on the past, he could hardly believe that the cheerful Melodious Nocturne would ever have fallen for him, the silent, bookish emo. Zexion couldn't help feeling like he was far away from home. He decided that his home was with Demyx.

Things were so simple before Xemnas had ordered him and a few other Nobodies to go to Castle Oblivion, and Zexion missed his musical prodigy more and more each day. Although he wouldn't admit it, being away from the "mulhawked" boy hurt more and more every day. Zexion smiled a little as he stared out of the window. Just remembering the innocence of Demyx's expressions and actions could make Zexion smile, and he decided then – even if it was just once more – he had to see his sitarist one last time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Demyx tried his hardest to settle down to playing his sitar, but he couldn't. Ever since Zexion had left, the instrument had no hold over the Nocturne. Of course, everyone else had noticed the change – Demyx told them that it was just him maturing – but he knew the real reason why. He had known that Zexion was a lover of classical music, so he had practiced every day for as long as he could to become the best he could be. He had played until his fingers had bled, all because of Zexion.

Now Zexion was gone, there was no point in him playing that much. Yes, he still played, but now it was very rarely. He no longer needed to spend hours practicing; he could perfect a tune within half an hour, but he had no reason to spend longer than that. The one reason why he would have played for hours on end had left for Castle Oblivion six months earlier, and Demyx hadn't heard from him since.

Demyx turned and jumped back in surprise. There, in the doorway, was a boy shorter than he with slate coloured hair covering one of a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

"Zexion...?" Demyx barely breathed, rooted to the spot. He was afraid that if he did anything else, the dream he was currently in would end and he'd wake up to find Zexion was still gone. The next thing Demyx knew, the wind had been knocked out of him and he was on the ground. He looked down to see Zexion's arms wrapped firmly around his waist, holding on like he'd never let go. Demyx slowly looped his arms around Zexion's back to complete the embrace.

"I'm home" the Cloaked Schemer whispered.

"Where you should be" the Melodious Nocturne agreed.

For a long while, they lay in silence enjoying the reality of being able to feel the other man breathing against his chest; relishing in the fact that the one they loved was back in their arms again. Demyx was the one who broke the silence between them.

"Zexy?"

"Yeah, Dem?"

"Let's stay together like this..."

"Forever"


End file.
